It All Started with a Fail
by Ace.x.Luffy.x.Zoro
Summary: Backround dancer Portgas D. Ace manages to break his face while performing on-stage, and in turn finds who he thinks is his 'true love', photographer Monkey D. Luffy. However, fate seems to have chosen another man for Ace instead. -POSSIBLY ETERNALLY INCOMPLETE-


_~ + Okayyy... my friend has a really bad Cher obsession.. ya know, the old-lady-singer-gal? yeahhh. so i was watching this one Cher concert with my friend, being a nice person ya know XD, and i got tons of story ideas from this random old-lady's concert. this is one of them... because let me tell you, that lady has some really nice looking flexible dancer-guys.. XD ahahaha! + ~_

* * *

><p><span>It All Started with my Fail...<span>

Backflips were my babies. I loved them, they loved me. I never had any problems with a quick backflip during a show, or just on the street for a friend. I had done so many before, so how, and why, did that _one_ go so wrong?

I'm Portgas D. Ace: stage set-up and back round dancer for a singer whose name shall not be mentioned, due to some people's negative comments that I know I'd get. On "Mama's" (aka singer gal) 9th show on her year-long tour around Europe, I helped set up lighting, props, decor, and even helped with some small costume repairs. It was a good night for us; the place was sold out for the first time ever, and all us dancers were nervous and jittery. We checked and re-checked our hair and costumes, went over our dance routine countless times, and said our prayers that everything would go well. So when the light flashed on, and the music started, we all ran out, nervous, but ready.

Most of the show was perfect;absolutely fabulous! All of us were in sync, and danced with great emphasis (which made all the difference). Our lovely lady was, and looked, fantastic as well; singing all the correct notes and lyrics with no voice cracks and a smile always on her face. As the final song of the night began, all of us glanced at each other with grins, happy that the night had gone so well.

For the ending act, all of us dancers got to show off our favorite move before we all bowed to the crowd and ran off stage. I had the honor to seal the deal for us dancers, running out last and was ready to perform what I thought would be my most energetic back-flip yet. Right after I jumped, a very close camera flashed as the picture had been taken, taking my mind out of focus for a moment, and caused me to fall short and slam my chin/face into the stage and chest soon afterward. The gasp that came from the crowd was barely above the throbbing of my body. I shall say that it hurt, it hurt quite bad.

* * *

><p>I only bled a <em>bit<em>... but I bled with utmost shame. I was ashamed that I had ruined the night for all of us. How was I supposed to know that one happy backflip would turn out so horribly? It was simply a disgrace to Mama and the rest of the crew, and I still feel terrible about it.

At the hospital, after the somewhat-disturbing ambulance ride (which I thought was a little overboard..) and examination and all that jazz, a dark-haired man wearing stylish glasses with a _camera_ around his neck approached me in my hospital room (which Mama insisted I stay in for the night while I recover). He wore a look of total and genuine sympathy and guilt, and kneeled next to me, saying how sorry he was and that he would pay for everything and he just went on, and on, and on! It was hard to talk, and hurt a lot, so I put a hand over his mouth the best I could and I just slightly shook my head.

"Honey, calm down. It's not your fault, because it was mine. I let the paparazzi distract me from my fabulous job," I told him, making hand motions all the while. He laughed and put a hand on my arm with a slight smile.

"...Portgas...right?" the man asked hesitantly, but obviously with great curiosity. Tones like that can't just slide past me! I was a tiny bit confused though, about how he knew me, of all those gorgeous men out there. I nodded slowly, and watched as he grinned and then took out that classy looking business card of his.

"Monkey D. Luffy, photographer for _Class Magazine._ You and your co-workers/dancers are widely known for their classy and chic outfits while on-stage with "Mama". I decided to check you out in person and bring back some stunning photos to display you. As soon as I saw you get into stance, I knew a mid-air back-flip shot would work perfectly! And the picture is still marvelous! Well, would you like to see it?" Luffy said, pushing his camera towards me.

So I took the heavy camera into my hands and clicked it on, looking through the latest pictures taken. And what do you know, before the picture of me face-planting into the stage was an amazing picture of me smiling as I hung in the air, mid back-flip in my baggy red cargo-pants and black military boots. Mama rarely lets us males wear shirts, except when the show was in someplace extra cold or something. But anyway, it was a really an exceptional picture. Luffy smiled and looked up at me excitedly.

"So, I can see that you feel the same way that I do about that photo! You wouldn't mind if I still brought that to the next meeting, would you?" he asked me, standing up and putting a warm hand on my shoulder. I handed his camera back to him and then smiled up at him.

"I would be honored."

* * *

><p>So after Mr. Monkey came to visit me and I recovered, you could say that I got a raise of sorts. Before and after all of Mama's shows Luffy would have me pose and dance in that show's designated costumes as advertisement for Mama, me, and our designer l'Ollonais Zolo, (whom I might say I find very attractive..). So in other words, Mr. Monkey is indeed my personal photographer, and we both enjoy that fact very much. Sometimes l'Ollonais will stand nearby and tweak my clothing a bit to make my photos a bit more magazine worthy and sometimes even more sexy. It was such an honor for me.<p>

After a show one evening, Luffy approached me with a towel to dab the sweat off my forehead and took a few pictures of me striking a pose or two, and then clapped his hand on my shoulder and whispered into my ear.

"Every time I see you, you look more and more sexy."

With tired but wide eyes I looked down at my photographer, unsure of what to say, my mouth slightly cracked open with hesitant breaths. He just looked up at me with half-lidded eyes and licked his lips.

"How about we go out tonight, Ace?" I wasn't too sure about what to do, and looked around the backstage area, giving whomever was back there a helpless expression. With no response from anyone I sighed and closed my eyes, and slid my hand around his.

"Just this once.."

* * *

><p>'Just that once' turned into after every show, and after every show turned into every weekend, and finally almost every day. The more we saw each other, the more we touched. Holding hands to hugs, hugs to kisses on the cheek, to simple kisses and then more heated ones. Finally, one summer evening at a cozy outdoor coffee shop in Italy, Luffy layed his hand down on mine and looked into my eyes with a gentle smile. I took his hand into mine and brought it up to my lips, looking back into his eyes and saw the reflection of the crimson sunset behind us. I was in love.<p>

I took Luffy back to our hotel room that we had been staying in and told him that I was going to take a shower. He just sat down on the bed and nodded with a smile on his face. I blew him a kiss and then laughed at myself as I walked into the bathroom and started the water in the shower; I didn't bother to shut the door all the way. Leaning in towards the mirror, I took notice that I should have shaved that morning but must have forgotten. A bit of stubble didn't look too bad, actually. I shrugged it off with a grin and took off my clothes, testing the water's temperature with my hand. Once it was deemed warm enough, I stepped inside and nearly moaned at how good the water felt.

After a few minutes of lathering up myself with soap, the bathroom door swished open more and a smile broke out on my face.

"Hey Lu," I said while rubbing shampoo into my hair. Luffy just laughed for a second, but made no other response. After a few seconds, I was curious as to what he was doing. Just as I was about to stick my head out to see what he was up to, the shower curtain pulled open quickly and Luffy hopped in behind me. My mind screeched in surprise, but luckily I didn't slip and hit my head.

"Luffy!" I yelped as I covered myself from instinct. Luffy grinned and laughed a bit, pushing his naked chest against my back. My cheeks flushed cherry-red as his manhood pressed against me, and started to become a bit hard from this sudden contact as well. Luffy wrapped his arms around my chest and leaned his head on my shoulder, a smile still on his face. My heartbeat was racing at max speed, and was almost audible above the drops of water falling on us from the shower head. After a few seconds of awkward silence for me, I shakily started rubbing the shampoo in my hair again even though he was still clinging to my body. He didn't seem to mind though, and just ran a hand through the ends of my hair to help out a bit.

"Why'd you decide to join me?" I asked quietly, still slightly uncomfortable. Luffy reached up and whispered into my ear in response, making me blush a bit more.

"I was just curious to see how you looked without clothes, that's all," Luffy whispered, rubbing my abs gently with his hand. I don't like to say this, but my stomach is very ticklish.. so it took all the will power I had not to laugh my guts out when he did that. After rinsing my hair thoroughly, Luffy managed to slip past me and stood face-to-face with me then. I nearly fell backwards as he did so, because he then decided to make it more awkward and stare at my erection. I took the bar of soap back off the shelf and rubbed it against his chest to distract him from my problem and it sort of worked for a second. He looked up at me with a smirk that made my gut turn over and grabbed my dick, sliding his other hand gently to my lower back. With hesitance as to where to put my hands, I decided upon resting my arms around Luffy's neck as he began pumping slowly, making me moan more and more.

My legs grew weak and shook slightly as he continued faster, the water droplets from the shower head creating a small vibration-like feeling as well. Luffy took my open-mouthed moans to his advantage and pushed his tongue into my mouth and slid his teeth along my tongue. All this pleasure built up inside and finally I couldn't take it anymore and came into his hand with a moan that must have made the dead flip in their graves. He smiled and rubbed his thumb slowly over the head, letting my cum run down his hand and get washed away with the water.

"How beautiful," Luffy mumbled, wrapping his arms around my neck and licking from my jaw-line to my lips and into my half-open mouth. I felt like exploding and closed my eyes tightly, still not exactly comfortable with him in the shower.

"You're gonna regret that you did that," I mumbled, turning my head to bite his neck. He only giggled open-mouthed, playfully touching his tongue against mine until I got annoyed and took his tongue in my mouth, pushing his back against the wall. He seemed to get happier every second that I kissed and touched him. To say the least, it was actually quite.. scary.

* * *

><p>After half a month, I realized that Luffy really didn't love <em>me. <em>He loved my body, but not _me, _Portgas D. Ace.

I broke up with him, which was difficult for me, because at one point, I really did love _him._But knowing that it was for the best, I cut it off with him, and he went and found some other handsome bloke to fuck with.

I tried not to let the break-up get to me, but it did, and I found myself excercising more and more to get my mind off of him. I even started to hang out with more normal, non-famous people who were completely down to earth and just wanted to be faithful, loyal friends.

l'Ollonais Zolo walked up to me one day before a show, and took me aside to talk to me.

"You look like a body-builder, not a dancer Ace-kun.. what's wrong? You seem to be more occupied in your mind than usual," he told me, his hand on my bare shoulder. It made me shiver.

"I'm sorry.. I'll tone it down a bit, and really? I don't mean to be," I responded, trying to look cheery. Zolo looked at at me and shook his head, patting his hand down firmly on my shoulder again.

"I want you to stay with me from now on," he commanded.

* * *

><p>~ + woo. XD another story.. geez, what have i gotten myself into here.. :P<p> 


End file.
